Kagome heartbroken
by Zureai
Summary: They completed their quest. Now, kagome faces her nitmare that came true.
1. Inuyasha betrayel

It was an evening Kagome and inuyasha were in front of the sacred tree that inuyasha was pinned for 50 years. Kagome in her green and white school uniform wave in the wind. Her brown eyes sparkle, so does her black hair. Inuyasha standing in front of her looking into her eyes. His dog ears and red fire rat robe waves in the wind also. He looks at kagome with emotion.

Inuyasha spoke softly "Kagome, we've found the jewel shard and defeated Naraku. Sango's brother kohaku is free now. Miroku doesn't need to worry about his wind tunnel swallowing him. Shippo grew up, and he's in lady Kaede care. "

Kagome eyes were watering. She knew it was time to go home.

Inuyasha spoke softly again. "Kagome-"But inuyasha paused he smelled kikyou's scent. He turned his head and saw Kikyou approached them. She looked at inuyasha and glared at kagome. Inuyasha turned his head back to kagome,"Kagome… Its time for you to leave this era." Inuyasha spoke softly again as he walked toward kikyou. Kagome turned the other way. Tears came down her cheeks. She ran towards the well crying. She jumped in and returned to her time. As kagome ran to her room souta asked "Kagome… What's the matter?" But kagome ran past him. All she could think about where inuyasha's last words. "Kagome, its time for you to leave this era." It was ringing in her head. She run into her room and slams the door. Kagome sobs into her pillow. "How could you inuyasha… After all we've been through." Then someone knocks on the door. Kagome leaps up with tears in her eyes rushing towards the door hoping it was inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you all right." As kagome opened the door to find out it was her mom.

Kagome was silent she covered her face with her hands and begin to cry more. "He's never coming back for me this time. I loved him!" Kagome yelled. Her mother was silent she frowned. "Kagome… Maybe you were never supposed to be in that era. Let alone meeting inuyasha." He mom spoke softly as she reached to rub kagomes back.

"You don't know anything!" Kagome yelled still with tears in her eyes. "Everyone had a happy ending! Except me!" Kagome kept on yelling. Her mom got up and walked out. "You better do all the homework that you need to finish." Her mom spoke. She had a frowned as she closed the door.

Souta was waiting for mom to come back out. They booth stood there right in front of the door that his mom just closed. "Is kagome going to be all right?" Souta asked with a frown. "Your sister is heartbroken, she may never be all right." Kagomes mom whispered as she looked at the door. She could still hear crying.

Kagome fell asleep crying in the night you could see tears running down her cheeks. In the morning her alarm clock rang. She woke up; she made her bed got dressed and went down for breakfast. Everyone was quite. Kagome hadn't smiled since yesterday. They had ramen. Kagome just stared at her ramen. She was thinking about how inuyasha liked ramen, and how he always ate it. "It was all lies!" Kagome yelled as she picked up her ramen and threw it against a wall. She got up ran towards the front door, her backpack and went out side to put her shoes on. She ran towards school. She met up with her friends. "Kagome!" The yelled for her. But kagome just ran faster to school. "He lied…" That's all that kagome thought…

* * *

Please Review. Inuyasha doesnt belong to me. Dont flame me for making inuyasha in love with kikyou. Just wait until kagome steps up for a challenge.


	2. Kagome returns

Kagome pauses to take a quick break. Her mind was still on inuyasha. She placed her hands on her head. "Why can't I get you out of my head!!!?" Kagome yelled. Passing students stared but kept walking. "Why!" Kagome whispered as she hit the school's wall with her fist. The bell rang to go to class. Kagome got her shelve and wiped her eyes from the crying. She walked to her class liked nothing happened. She opened the door and went straight for her desk, she sat down. Everyone was looking at her. Kagome ignored them and sighed. The teacher began her lecture. Kagome started at the window. "How can I get him back?" Kagome thought to herself. "Kagome!" The teacher yelled. "Pay attention! You haven't been in school for a while now you can afford to fail the exam!" The teacher gave her a cold glare. "That fool…" The teacher thought to herself as she chuckled.

Kagome sighed. She started taking notes. "That cheater!" she thought "He knows better not to mess with me!" Kagome thought. She clenched her fist. The bell rang to go home. Kagome walked quickly so her friends would notice she was back. She ran home. She slammed out the front door. "Mom! I'm going back!" Kagome yelled. As she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. She paused, "I can't go back in these clothes inuyasha could smell me. She took out the kimono that Kaede had given her. The one that looks exactly like kikyou's. Then kagome got out some perfumes and sprayed them all over her. She went into the well house and changed then jumped into the well. Kagome to a book on herds just in case.

Kagome climbed out of the well. She looked at the village knowing kikyou would be there, she walked the other way. Kagome didn't really know where she was going, but she paused. There was shippo playing with some butterflies. Kagome walked up to shippo. "Huh? Kagome!" Shippo shouted. Kagome smiled. "Shippo wanna come with me?" Kagome asked. "Where?" Shippo replied. "That's the problem. I don't know where." Kagome replied. "Well, do you have your bow and arrows?" Shippo asked. "Yeah" She replied. Kagome started walking again this time toward a village close to the one inuyasha was staying. The villagers started a kagome, who had shippo in her arms. "Isn't she the priestess kikyou?" a woman whispered to another. Kagome sighed. "Is it ok if I stayed at the village for a while?" Kagome asked, as she reviled some gifts for them if they accepted. "Well... ok…" A villager spoke as she walked closer.

"Demons!" A man yelled as he was running into the village. "Demons are coming!" Kagome got nervous. "This is gonna be hard since inuyasha wont be here to save me." Kagome thought. "What kind of demons?" Kagome asked the man. "They were like wolves but looked like men. I heard one of the leaders was called kouga. Kagome paused, "Oh, no…" Kagome thought to herself. Shippo went to hide in kagomes backpack. "Kouga's back. Remember all those times!" Shippo whispered to kagome. Kagome got her bow and arrow out of her backpack. "I'm ready this time." Kagome yelled.

* * *

**_Please review; thanks a bunch!_**


End file.
